


Daddy Says (Behave)

by TaeStarker3000



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Edging, Just straight up porn, Light Bondage, Light Choking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sext toys, Smut, Starker, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeStarker3000/pseuds/TaeStarker3000
Summary: "Are you going to behave, sweetheart?" Tony asked as he withdrew his hand.Peter looked up at him and nodded. "Yes, Daddy." He said when the man raised a brow at him."Good boy," Tony murmured.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 169





	Daddy Says (Behave)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwoKinkyBeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/gifts), [mmaximilian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmaximilian/gifts), [therogueheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therogueheart/gifts).



> Why is smut simultaneously the hardest and easiest thing to write? Like what the hell?
> 
> But yeah, I am so so excited to finally get this out. I've been working on it gor months and I'm so sorry that I kept you all waiting for so long!
> 
> This is dedicated to the lovely @twokinkybeans, @starker-oasis, and @starkeristheendgame on Tumblr. You guys are amazing♡
> 
> -Tae

  
  


Tony doesn't think he's ever seen anything as beautiful as Peter Parker. 

  
  


The delicate yet defined curves of his body. His sharp jaw and cupid lips. His curls and chocolate eyes. Eyes that looked up at him, full of faux innocence and lust, from where he was kneeling naked at Tony's feet. The best part was the pretty, angry red cock standing proud between his thighs. 

  
  


Peter swallowed a whimper as he thought about how they must look. Tony, still dressed in his suit pants, dress shirt, and tie with Peter kneeling before him. His nakedness contrasting deliciously against Tony's clothed form.

  
  


The older man hadn't fucked his boy, or let him cum, in a week because he'd had a sudden influx of work from the R&D department. 

Oh, he couldn't wait to make him scream.

  
  


Tony laid a hand on Peter's head, fingers sliding into his curls. The billionaire smirked slightly when he saw the boy's eyes fluttering from the action. He tightened his hold and pulled lightly, drawing a soft moan from between his boy's perfect lips.

  
  


"Are you going to behave, sweetheart?" Tony asked as he withdrew his hand.

  
  


Peter looked up at him and nodded. "Yes, Daddy." He said when the man raised a brow at him.

  
  


"Good boy," Tony murmured before bringing his hands to his hips and undoing his belt. He slid it free and tossed it aside, the clinking of the buckle as it hit the floor sending a spark up Peter's spine. Maybe he would get what he wanted tonight.

  
  


As Tony started unbuttoning his shirt, the younger man reached a hand to undo the button and zipper to his pants, needing to see and touch his Daddy after being denied for so long.

  
  


Tony shifted and grasped Peter's wrist, stopping the movement just before his obvious bulge. "Use your mouth." He ordered before continuing to undo his shirt.

  
  


Peter swallowed a moan as he leaned in and did as told. 

  
  


He freed the button quickly and grasped the zipper between his teeth. He pulled it down, careful to avoid catching his lip.

  
  


He withdrew and Tony slid his pants down, his hard cock curving up once it was free from the restricting fabric. Peter shifted back on his heels slightly, drinking in the sight of his tanned and muscular partner. His eyes followed a bead of pre-cum as it welled at the tip before dripping down the shaft. He wanted to trace its path with his tongue.

  
  


Tony shrugged his shirt off before grasping himself, giving a few teasing strokes as he basked in the lust and want he could see shining in Peter's eyes. "Is there something you want, Petey?" He teased. 

  
  


Peter's eyes darted to his before falling back to the cock in front of him. He bit his lip and felt the same flash of heat that he did everytime that Tony made him say what he wanted. 

  
  


"I- I want your cock." he said almost breathlessly and Tony tutted.

  
  


"Manners, baby," he chided, "Or I'm not giving you anything." 

  
  


"May I have your cock?" He corrected prettily, pupils blown with lust.

  
  


Tony moved forward and grasped Peter's chin in one hand and his shaft in the other. "Open up, Princess." He dragged the head of his cock over the boy's lips, smearing them with pre-cum. Peter opened his mouth and took him in and Tony let go of his chin, resting his hand atop his curls instead. Tony grunted when he felt Peter suck him deeper, the grunt turning to a moan when the boy hummed, the vibrations going straight to his core.

  
  


Peter lifted his hands to the man's hips as he bobbed his head, grasping them and trying to pull Tony closer so he could take even more of his cock. He grew impatient when Tony wouldn't move, whines spilling from around the shaft in his mouth. He wanted more of his Daddy.

  
  


Tony shifted the hand he had on Peter's head, curling his fingers through the silky strands and roughly pulled him off his cock, earning a keen from pouted lips at the loss.

  
  


"You take what I give." Tony ordered as he stepped away, the slight edge of a growl in his voice.

  
  


Peter couldn't stifle his impatience. "Please!" He whined, "I want you. I wanna cum. I've been good the whole week, Daddy!" 

  
  


The sudden brattiness made something shift inside of Tony, and Peter almost regretted it when he saw a darkness flash through Tony's eyes.

  
  


Almost.

  
  


A devious smirk crossed the older man's face and before Peter could blink, he had been pulled up flush against the firm chest of his partner.

  
  


Tony brought his lips close to Peter's ear. "No. I think you can wait a little longer, sweet thing."

  
  


Peter's breath hitched at the words, anticipation and heat swirling in his stomach. He wanted to fight against Tony's hold, to get his way, but at the same time he wanted to see what his Daddy would do to him. 

  
  


He let himself fall slack, the need to obey and please Tony winning against his bratty tendencies for the moment.

  
  


Tony smirked as he felt the lithe form of his lover relax in his tight hold. But it wasn't going to make an ounce of difference for the boy. Bratty boys deserve the consequences of their actions after all.

  
  


"I'm going to punish you, and you won't complain. I'm going to tease you with my fingers, with my tongue, and with toys." He nudged Peter's ear with the tip of his nose before he nipped at his earlobe. "And if you don't behave properly I'll just have to tie you up." 

  
  


Peter shuddered, goosebumps travelling across his skin. It was a punishment that would hit him hard because of his senses but it still had his heart racing and a dreadful excitement at the pleasurable torture Tony would bestow on him.

  
  


Tony could see what his words were doing to Peter. Telling his younger lover what was coming was a turn on for both of them. 

  
  


"If you behave and be a good boy, you might even just get my cock tonight. Might plug you up all pretty too." He pulled away from Peter slightly so he could lift him into his arms.

  
  


Peter squeaked slightly when he was suddenly hoisted up but he relaxed and wound his arms around Tony's neck, doing the same with his legs. He couldn't hold in the whine when he felt the older man's hard cock brush over his hole. 

  
  


Tony chuckled as he felt Peter tense in an effort to not let his hips roll down and against Tony's erection. His baby was a good boy even when he had his bratty moments.

  
  


Tony crossed the room towards the bed and lowered Peter into the centre of the luxurious california king mattress. Peter let himself spread out across the bed, the Egyptian cotton sheets and his hypersensitive skin only adding to the arousal slowly fogging his brain. He was suddenly aware of Tony dropping a few things at the top of the bed but was quickly distracted by the man sliding onto the bed and laying himself over Peter.

  
  


Peter's senses were flooded with the smell of his partner. The smell of leather, oil, and his cologne merging into a spicy scent that was just inherently _Tony._

  
  


He was brought back to attention when Tony shifted his chin up and pressed their lips together. Peter slid his tongue over the seam of Tony's lips, asking for entrance, but was disappointed when Tony pulled away.

  
  


Tony looked at him with just as much fire as earlier, only now it had a slightly serious tint. "I'm just checking in, sweetheart. I don't want to overwhelm you and send you into an overload." He said reassuringly, his voice rough from the desire coursing through him. "I'm going to tie you up with your reinforced cuffs, and I'll be using toys on you. Do you want to use safe words or stop lights, baby?"

  
  


Peter blinked up at him, eyes clouded with lust. "Stop lights." He murmured out before leaning up and kissing Tony. He slid his tongue over Tony's lips and let out a moan when the older man opened his mouth this time. Their tongues battled for dominance, Peter quickly submitting to Tony, letting him control the kiss.

  
  


It didn't stop him from grinding his cock up against Tony's own hard flesh. The feeling of their cocks rubbing wet and hard between them sending sparks down Peter's spine. He didn't notice when he stopped kissing Tony to throw his head back, panting from the pleasure consuming him. He didn't notice when Tony growled and lifted his hand, his fingers dancing up towards Peter's throat.

  
  


But he did notice when there was suddenly air between them, the delicious friction that he had so easily gotten lost in was torn from him as Tony's hand darted forward to clasp comfortably around his throat. He let out a whine at the loss before it turned into a choked off groan.

  
  


"I thought you said you were behaving, baby." His fingers tightened and Peter groaned again at the sensation. "I guess I'm going to have to tie you up after all." 

  
  


Tony pulled his hand from Peter's throat and nudged his hip. "Hands and knees." He ordered as he shifted off Peter and grabbed something from the items he'd fetched earlier. Peter immediately twisted over and lifted himself up. He curved his hips and arched his back, presenting his ass to his Daddy.

  
  


This time it was Tony's turn to groan when he saw how prettily Peter presented himself. He knelt behind Peter and ran his hands over the plump cheeks, squeezing them and dragging his nails down them as he trailed his fingers towards Peter's winking hole. The moans he drew from the younger man was music to his ears.

  
  


Tony uncapped the lube he had picked up and poured a generous amount. He rubbed it between his fingers to warm it slightly before he traced over Peter's hole. 

  
  


Peter shivered when Tony's lubed fingers first touched him, the slick glide over his sensitive pucker upping the intensity of his arousal. 

  
  


When Tony slipped the first finger in, Peter could have come right then and there if Tony hadn't stilled as soon as he was knuckle deep.

  
  


"Breathe, Baby." Tony murmured gently but firmly and Peter released the breath he hadn't even realised he was holding.

  
  


Tony kept still and spoke again. "What's your colour, Pete?" He checked in.

  
  


"Green. So green, Tones." He gasped out, moaning when he felt the finger slide out only to be pushed back in. It was quickly joined by a second and his thighs trembled as he tried not to thrust back into Tony's touch.

  
  


All of sudden the fingers were gone and Tony tapped his hip to make him turn again. When he shifted around onto his back again he saw what Tony had fetched earlier. Heat flooded through him as he eyed the vibrator, plug, and cock ring that were sitting innocently on the silk comforter. His eyes drifted to Tony when the man moved around the bed as he secured the restraints the the bed.

  
  


The restraints in question were specially made and tested by Tony and Peter after one too many broken cuffs and ropes. They were reinforced with vibranium, as well as the bed frame, but had a release mechanism if Pete twisted them in a certain position.

  
  


Tony finished attaching them to the bed before climbing on to clasp them around Peter's ankles and wrists. When he closed the last one he hovered over Peter, holding himself up with one arm and twisting the free hand into Peter's hair. He leant his head down and kissed his boy with bruising force. Their warm tongues slid together and Tony groaned at the sweet taste of Peter.

  
  


He pulled away and tipped Peter's head back with the hand in his hair. He nipped, kissed, and locked his way down the creamy column of Peter's throat towards his chest. He paid attention to his nipples, biting and sucking each one before continuing south. As he lavished attention on Peter he was rewarded by little whimpers, soft moans, and hitches or breath. He could never get enough of the sounds his lover made. 

  
  


He swirled his tongue across the dip where hip and thigh met knowing that it was an especially sensitive place for Peter.

  
  


Peter felt the ghost of Tony's breath over his shaft and let out a breathless whine when the older man bypassed it entirely. Peter gasped and pre-cum dripped from his already soaked cock when Tony's head dipped down so he could lick a stripe over Peter's glistening rim. He teased his tongue over it, tracing over it in a pattern that took Peter far too long to recognize.

  
  


_Good boy_

  
  


Fuck, how did one small act like that make his whole body feel like jelly?

How did the ghost of Tony's breath make him shiver, the scratch of his beard send flames to his core, the feather light touch of fingers and tongue make him feel seconds away from the edge?

  
  


He was already losing himself and he knew that Tony had barely even begun.

  
  


He was pulled from his thoughts by a pressure at the base of his cock and a wet heat around the sensitive head. He lifted his head slightly from the pillow, sweaty curls falling over his eyes, and looked at his Daddy between his legs.

  
  


The man had his lips wrapped around the tip of Peter's cock and his hand was tightened over the base of his shaft, stopping the rise of Peter's pleasure before it could crest.

  
  


Tony smirked when his eyes met Peter's and swiped his tongue over the weeping slit of his cock. Peter's voice cracked through a moan when Tony took him all the way into his mouth and swallowed around him. He probably would have come right then from the tightening of Tony's throat if it wasn't for the fingers wrapped so deliciously tight around his base.

  
  


The high keen that fell from his lover's lips stoked the fire burning through Tony's core and it was his turn to let loose the groan he couldn't contain, his hips canting into the bed underneath him. Slowly, torturously, he hollowed his cheeks and pulled his mouth away from Peter's cock. Tony reached his hand out, grabbing a cock ring from the stash of toys and lube he had dumped on the bed earlier. He teased by sliding it down over the head Peter's glistening rod, smirking in satisfaction at the reaction from the younger man when he realised what Tony was doing.

"No, please! I'll be good, please don't use the ring!" Peter sobbed, thrusting his hips up into thin air in a desperate search for friction. "Just ne- need more! Please!"

  
  


Pulling the ring away and leaning back on his knees, Tony watched with dark satisfaction swirling in him as Peter frantically pulled and tugged at his restraints; the knowledge that his strong lover let him have this control, this power over him had Tony's head spinning.

  
  


Leaning back over the quivering form, Tony brushed feather light, barely there touches across his shoulders and down to his pretty pink nipples. He pinched and pulled at them, lust curling even deeper in his core when they darkened to a beautiful rose, matching with the colour of the younger man's kiss swollen lips.

  
  


Peter's eyes fluttered closed, a soft moan spilling from his lips. The sudden contrast of Tony's firm touch turning to an almost nonexistent ghost across his skin pushing him a little deeper into his head.

  
  


Watching the obvious ecstasy written over his baby's face, Tony couldn't resist leaning in and capturing Peter's lips. This kiss was softer, more slow, but the love and lust behind it was somehow even more powerful than their clashing tongues from earlier.

  
  


As they kissed, Tony reached for the bottle of lube he had abandoned earlier. He found it and managed to open the cap to squeeze some out onto his fingers. It messed a bit on the sheets but that was the least of his concerns. They would be a whole lot messier by the end of this if he had anything to say about it.

  
  


Tony trailed kisses down Peter's neck, licking and sucking at the milky skin and watching as it darkened in hues of red and purple. Moving down, he drew one of Peter's nipples into his mouth and nibbled at it as he savored the meals and whimpers echoing so beautifully throughout the room. 

  
  


Tony used the distraction of his mouth and tongue, he sunk two of his fingers straight into Peter's still spit and lube glistening hole, the instant rippling and clenching of Peter's silky walls paired with another pretty moan from the boy sending Tony's head spinning with the desire to feel it around his cock.

  
  


"Fuck, baby. You feel so good, so hot and tight around me." He muttered into milky skin.

  
  


He twisted and bent his fingers, finding Peter's prostate in seconds and earning a breathy gasp in return. Pressing and rubbing over it he felt his boy clench and Tony quickly pulled his fingers free, his other hand moving to grasp tightly around the base of Peter's cock to stop him from cumming.

  
  


Peter's thighs trembled and he strained against his restraints, trying so hard to get the friction he so craved against his cock. "No, no! Give me more!" 

  
  


With a cruel smirk, Tony's only answer was to take Peter's cock in his hand, stroking and teasing him to edge before denying him and pulling away again. Peter's moans and whimpers became more and more needy, more desperate, and it lit up a side of Tony that had only ever been properly brought out by his boy.

  
  


"Please!" Peter begged him, the first sign of pleasured tears appearing at the corner of his eyes.

  
  


Tony pressed the vibrator that Peter only noticed now to the head of his lover's cock, a sobbing moan falling from between swollen and bitten lips as Tony teased his fingers back into the tight heat of Peter's hole. 

  
  


Again, he brought Peter to the edge. Again, Peter begged him, and again, Tony denied him his pleasure.

  
  


Looking straight into the lust glazed whiskey eyes, Tony whispered his answer.

  
  


"No."

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Time stopped registering for Peter around the tenth time that Tony brought him to the edge and then pulled away. 

  
  


He was consumed in endless burning waves of pleasure and desire that would crest fall each time that Tony denied him his release. The touches and caresses from his lover, his Daddy, were gasoline to the raging inferno nestled in his core.

  
  


Peter jerked and let out a weak whimper when Tony ground the vibrating dildo directly into his prostate and kept it there until he was climbing higher once again before stilling his light thrusting of the toy and turning it off. 

  
  


He knew without a mirror that he looked a mess, his curls tacky with sweat and his stomach and thighs slick with even more sweat as well as _so much_ pre-cum. He thought he must have looked terrible but Tony was always so enamoured with this side of him, the side of him that completely surrendered to anything that Tony decided to do.

  
  


It was glorious and it was them.

  
  


Looking over the beauty layer out before him, the fucked out appearance of his baby was the final straw for Tony and he surged forward. Abandoning the toys he'd been torturing his lover's body with, he lay himself over Peter's flushed and trembling form, grinding his own hard cock into the other's.

  
  


Tony pressed hot, open mouthed kissed up Peter's deliciously marked neck to his lips and captured them in a bruising kiss

  
  


He pulled away and dipped his head to nibble at Peter's ear. "You've been so good, my love, taking everything I give you." 

  
  


A happy keen spilled from Peter's lips at the praise. He wanted to be good, he just liked being bratty too. Daddy was always so amazing to him, so loving and caring.

  
  


"My beautiful, good boy." Tony murmured, his voice strained from the thundering desire coursing through him.

  
  


Tony ran his hands down Peter's chest and over his sides, the slender but powerful muscles jumping under his touch when he reached Peter's thighs. Wrapping his hands under them he pulled Peter's hips up from under them and adjusted the pillow under his hips before spreading his lover's legs.

  
  


"Fuck, the things you do to me, precious." He moaned as he looked at Peter's winking hole, the younger man clenching around nothing as the ache to be filled only increased.

  
  


Instead of reaching for the lube, Tony swiped his hand through the pre-cum the covered Peter's stomach and slicked his cock using only that. He knelt between Peter's legs and rubbed the head of his cock over the shining hole before finally letting himself sink into it.

  
  


Thrusting his cock into Peter in one go, he couldn't stop the shudder from running through his body when he finally felt the tight, hot clamp of his boy's walls. His cock twitched and they both moaned when Tony pulled back slowly and propelled his hips forward again.

  
  


"Yes, yes, yes. Please gimme more, Daddy." Peter babbled, his hands scrabbling for purchase on Tony's shoulders as he wrapped his legs around the man's hips.

  
  


"So close!"

  
  


Begging moans and keening pleas filled the air as the need and pleasure of having his Daddy's cock hitting so deeply inside of them reignited the most desperate part of Peter's lust.

  
  


Tony's hips shoved forward in answer, the speed and depth of his strokes increasing as a feral need overtook them.

  
  


"I've got you, Peter. Almost there baby." He panted out as his own climax built and bubbled up within him.

  
  


He angled his thrusts to hit Peter's prostate directly as his hips stuttered and slipped from the rhythm they had built up. His hand drifted up to tangle in chocolate curls as he yanked Peter's head back, drinking in the cry of pleasure the action garnered.

  
  


"Can I cum? Please, please can I cum?" Peter sobbed as his body refused to let him fall without his Daddy's permission.

  
  


"Cum for me, Peter. Cum for Daddy!" Tony growled out and moved his hand from Peter's curls to wrap around his throat in a mirror of their earlier position.

  
  


The delicious restriction of air was well as his Daddy's permission was the final push that Peter needed to give in to the raging heat of his orgasm.

His whole body arched and his thighs trembled from where they were wrapped around the strong hips of his lover, mouth falling open in a silent scream. 

  
  


Peter spurted streak after streak of cum with some landing as high up as on his chest and even on his face.

  
  


Their eyes met and it was game over for Tony.

  
  


With a cry of his own, Tony's hips slammed forward and ground in twitching, erratic circles as his cum flooded into Peter's ass.

  
  


The warmth spreading through him sent Peter over the edge again, his cock only spilling weakly onto his stomach this time.

  
  


Tony couldn't hold himself over Peter anymore and, much to both their dismay, gently slipped his cock from where it was nestled in Peter's silky heat. Before a single pearly drop of his cum could escape, he had snatched a plug from _somewhere_ on the bed and carefully coaxed it into Peter's sensitive hole.

Leaning back on his knees, Tony looked at the beauty that was his lover. Peter's cheeks were flushed, his curls even more pronounced from the sweat dotting his temple. His gaze drifted lower to the marks spread across milky skin, to the streaks of sticky cum on his abs. _How did I ever get so lucky as to have you._

Tony gently released the restraints and pulled him sideways so that they could lay inter locked in an embrace as he wrapped his arms around the younger man.

  
  


"Fuck, sweetheart." He panted out, a breathless laugh overtaking them both.

  
  


"You are so perfect for me." Tony said as he traced his fingers over the strong jaw of his lover.

  
  


Peter leant into the touch with a hazy smile as the aftershocks of his pleasure gave way to his own exhaustion. "I missed you this last week. I don't like it when we have to be apart so long." He whispered.

  
  


"I know, baby, I don't like it either. You've got me now though, and you'll always have me."

  
  


With a hum, Peter pressed closer into their embrace ignoring the cum smearing between them.

  
  
  


They lay together, content to bask in their shared afterglow. They would need to get up eventually to get clean but for now, the presence and love was more than enough for the both of them.

  
  


"I love you, Tony."

  
  


"I love you, Peter."

  
  
  



End file.
